


Welcome Home

by redgoth



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Tucker knew was that he wanted to kick Church in the shins when he gets home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> no one is dead. woohoo. they all live together and everyone's alive. basically chucker with small bit of churboose thrown in i guess.

 When Church left for business trips, hell would break loose at home. Sleep schedules got fucked up, clothes weren’t washed, things weren’t cleaned. Church realized this the _second_ time he left Tucker and Caboose alone while he went out of state with Carolina, and came back to a mess. Really, he was just glad they were both still fed, although seeing as his cooking skills were shit and Tucker was usually the one to do the cooking anyways, this also didn’t surprise him. Caboose was in his PJ’s, while Tucker lay out on the floor in a tank top and booty shorts. Dishes were piled up in the sink, clothes were thrown carelessly at the laundry room, and everything was basically covered in dog hair. Since then, Church had learned to make sure there was at least one mostly functional adult going and checking up on them every few days he was gone.

Tucker was going to nail that asshole in the shins when he gets home. That’s what he decided would be the appropriate response to leaving him and Caboose to their own devices for _two weeks_. Two goddamn weeks. Really? What did his shitty business even need two weeks to discuss? They were just goddamn tech support. Sort of. They didn’t need fourteen fucking days. Probably. Tucker didn’t actually know. Although, frankly, he didn’t care. All he knew was that it had been two weeks since he had seen his boyfriend, and he wanted to kick him. 

Every text he sent was only returned with ‘We’ll be there soon.’ or just a picture of Church or Carolina with some weird roadside attraction. (Tucker’s favorite was the one with Church flipping off a large model of a badly made dinosaur, but like hell he would admit that for now.) 

> tucker  
>  so, tell me again. hooowww much longer are you going to be in another state.
> 
> _Church  
>  Like I said, we’ll be there soon, Tucker._
> 
> tucker  
> bullshit
> 
> _Church  
>  I’m not going to be gone forever._
> 
> tucker  
> well it feels like it you fucker

Church didn’t respond after that. So, Tucker dropped his phone onto the coffee table and rolled over on the couch, letting out an overly dramatic frustrated groan. He stayed like that until Caboose had wandered down into the living room and sat down in the big arm chair, tucked away in the side of the room. 

“He’ll get here  _one day.”_ Tucker growled. It was mostly for show.

“Oh yes. Of course, it’s not like he’d just leave us or anything. Of course not.” Caboose mumbled dimly from his chair. Tucker groaned once more.

“I don’t take any comfort in your words. Shut up.” He rolled himself over on the couch, suddenly facing the open room. He glances at Caboose, who, despite being over a foot taller than Tucker, is currently just looking small and helpless as he curled around himself, his knees pulled up to his chest as he leaned against the soft chair. He was wearing a blanket as a cape. Tucker only sighed, rubbing his hands over his eyes as he forces himself to sit up. “Do you want some food, buddy?” He offered. Caboose nodded, and Tucker goes to the kitchen in an attempt to distract himself.

...

When Church pulled the door open, there was no warning whatsoever. No ‘I’m here’ texts, no calls, just Church pulling the front door open and dropping his bags. 

Caboose noticed first, seeing Church clearly when he peeked his head out from the bottom of the stairs. He looked like a little kid who had been watching his parents fight. Of course, that only remained for a few seconds before he all but threw himself at the smaller man. He wrapped his arms around him, pressing his face against Church’s neck. Church just sighed, running his hand over Caboose’s back as he listened to him begin to gush and babble. That had been happening more often whenever he left, and at this point, he didn’t really mind.

When Tucker marched down the stairs, he stopped on the third step, (almost to make himself taller) and crossed his arms over his chest. Church saw him immediately.

“It doesn’t look like a hurricane blew through.” Church commented, cheekily. 

“That happens when you have people come babysit us.” Tucker sneered. Church rolled his eyes.

Caboose pulled away from the shorter man, a wide grin plastered on his face. "Tucker! Church is here!" He prattled.

"I can see that." Tucker huffed. He hesitated for a long moment, staring at the two. He took a step down, then jumped down the two steps, all but running at his partner. He stopped barely a foot before him, then leaned forward and grabbed his face, pulling him down to meet his eyes. They stood like that for a moment, Tucker merely staring into Church’s bright eyes, and Church staring back. Tucker leaned in and pressed a small, gentle kiss to the older man’s lips. Church let his hands rest on Tucker’s hips, pulling him closer. Their lips moved in an awkward harmony, soft sighs and quiet noises came slowly, until one pulled away, and they were left with foreheads pressed together, warm breath against the other’s lips.

“You don’t need two goddamn weeks for a business trip.” Tucker pointed out, closing his eyes once again.

“I’m sorry.” Church whispered.

“You’re not.” Tucker snickered. Church shrugged. “Six days is enough.”

“I missed you, too.”

"Shut up."


End file.
